


Five Times Cybil Didn't Think Twice

by ijemanja



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who <i>is</i> this woman, Cybil thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cybil Didn't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> For rosehiptea in the Silent Hill secret santa exchange.

5.

Cybil pushes Rose through the doors of the elevator. She tells her to go, to find Sharon. She fights. She makes sure Rose gets away and after that it doesn't matter so much what happens.

Cybil knows. She's been feeling it coming on like bad weather. There's a story playing out here in this place and it's not _her_ story, maybe it's not even Rose's.

They put her on the ground, and their clubs fall, a rain of blows so hard and heavy no one could take it for long. The separate pains roll into one, but the elevator is falling into the earth and they can't stop it. Cybil passes out, but before she does she thinks, yes, she has played her part. And maybe she'll wake up in a better place.

 

4.

The men are getting ready, putting on strange heavy gear to go out into the town.

"Think those'll work?" Cybil wonders aloud.

"No," Rose replies humourlessly. "I saw one of them, in an outfit like that. What was left of it. Mustn't have made it back in time."

"Why do they do it?" Cybil pauses, feels the vast echoing space of the church at her back. "How has anyone survived here?"

"I don't care," Rose says, keeping her voice low, her words for Cybil's ears only. "I don't know what's going on with these people, there's some big mystery to solve, whatever. They say seeking out the source of all this will lead me to Sharon. I have to try."

For a moment, she feels the merest hint of a touch; the back of Rose's fingers brushing her elbow.

"If you don't want to do this," Rose says, "I'll understand."

The early panic, the denial, the _what the fuck this can't be happening_ , these things have been left behind. Cybil doesn't have any disbelief left in her. There's only Rose and her determination, and her little girl out there somewhere.

She'll stay with Rose. What else could she do?

 

3.

"Wait here," Christabella said, leaving them up in the gallery while she had returned to her people. "We do not venture outside unprepared."

'Preparing', it turned out, meant praying.

Rose paces in the meantime. There's a plan of action on the table and Cybil already knows she isn't the type to hang around, not when her kid is still out there.

"God damn it," she hisses, "are they reading the whole god damn thing?"

"It's Psalms," Cybil says. "That's all I can tell you."

It's not exactly true. She could tell Rose that she knows these people, these churches. That murals of witch burnings and real live demons beating down the doors aside, this could be the congregation in her home town growing up. She could tell her how these people will do what they do, no matter what Rose or anyone says, no matter how pressing the need.

"That's one of the long ones, right?" Rose snaps.

Cybil sighs. "They'll finish when they finish."

"That's not fucking good enough. They're wasting time!" Her voice has gotten loud.

"Hey," she catches at Rose's arm as she passes. Rose pulls away for a moment, digging in her heels, but then the fight goes out of her and she lets herself be lead away from the balcony edge. "It'll be worth it."

"Yeah," Rose says, closing her eyes and nodding. "Yeah. I just -"

"I know." She's still holding onto Rose's arm. Her skin is warm to touch. "Hey," she says, her eyes tracing over Rose's face for a second as she thinks about how she probably shouldn't - then she leans in to kiss her.

And Rose, Rose who has a husband back home, wherever that is, who has a missing daughter who may as well be her whole world, Rose presses back with her mouth, desperate suddenly, and her hands, gripping tight on Cybil's shoulders.

They kiss and they clutch at each other, their feet tripping as they stumble back into the dark panelled wall. Still, the liturgy echoes through the space all around them but it's easier to ignore, now. Cybil feels the warmth of this other woman through her whole body and thinks, right now, Rose may as well be _her_ whole world.

When the initial rush of it passes, they breathe, Rose's forehead resting against her own.

"Some distraction," Rose says quietly.

"Hey, it worked." Cybil tries to smile but finds it too dishonest. Her head hangs a little lower. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to."

Rose lifts a hand, smoothes back Cybil's hair. "I didn't mind."

Her hand wraps around Cybil's neck and she angles her mouth to speak in Cybil's ear. "You think they'd still help us, if they saw us just then?"

"I think there are more kinds of faith than those people know about," Cybil says, and for another short moment, holds Rose close while she still can.

 

2.

Cybil grabs her, drags her, shoves her bodily through the heavy metal doors which close much too slow, too _slow_.

Rose trembles against the back wall, literally shaking with fear, but her eyes are hard.

For a moment, half a second, Cybil wonders at that. This woman, making it this long with her wrists cuffed together and her only weapon the determination in a pair of big blue eyes.

Who _is_ this woman, Cybil thinks.

Then she quits wondering, raises her gun, and fires again.

 

1.

"Ma'am, are you aware the road doesn't go through this way? You'll need to turn around."

She never gets to say it. The SUV takes off before she can reach it and that little girl - that little girl is in a car with a damn crazy woman.

She gets back on her bike. Kicks off. Cybil Bennet has had it with the whack-jobs they get up around these parts. She won't let this one get away from her.


End file.
